Tyzonn's start
by victoria932
Summary: Tyzonn gets turned back in to a human leaving Mack's house a day later he runs into the fearcats. later on he starts to have feelings for Mack but where he is from they don't have feelings so he starts to worry and asks for help.
1. Tyzonn's Start

Note: none of the characters belong to me they belong to who ever made power rangers

Tyzonn's start 

I had just finished telling the overs how I turned into this ugly beast. When I realised I might never turn human again the only chance I had, I gave it to the Mack and the other power rangers. It was a gem for the _crown of cobra _they had needed to find all the gems.

All the others were talking to someone when he gave the rangers an idea. With the two crystals they had, they could use them to turn me human again.

After they tried it I turned human _I was so happy I can't believe I am human, I never thought it could happen._ A smile grew on my face

"Thank you rangers for helping me" I paused for a while "but I must go now" I began to walk off when I felt a hand of my shoulder

"Tyzonn you don't have to go you know" Mack said with a smile "you can stay with use I mean we have plenty of spare rooms" he laughed a little but I just stood there.

"Thank you for the offer but I can't I must complete my mission" I looked down at the floor feeling really bad.

The smile on macks face began to disappear

"It's ok" he paused "maybe once you have completed your mission you can come visit us…"

"Yes I will… only when my mission is complete" I smiled a little and walked of out the door

It's been a day since I last saw them but I had a message saying the fear cats was just outside the forest I raced over there and saw them, they turned around to see me

"Ah tyzonn I see you have become human again, what a surprise…"

"what are you two doing here"

" well were bored of these annoying humans so we thought of you"

"What do you want with me fear cats"

"We want to destroy you… isn't that obvious"

"Well yeah but I am ready this time so let's just get this over with shell we"

"Oh not yet… I have been planning this out carefully… I will hit you where you're weak"

"I don't have a weak spot…"

"Oh no then what happened all those years a go at the cave when you sent your team to their death you just sent them in with no warning on what could happen but you didn't care did you…"

"STOP… STOP IT I… I DID C-CARE I JUST THOUGHT…"

"Thought what you could just send them in after you knew what could happen to them you are a selfish person you know that you should just end your life and get it over with or we could do it for you"

Hearing the words was hard I knew it was my fault they died because of me.

I fell to the ground with my head in my hands… then I felt something run down my face it was like water but it burned. What was happening to me what is this coming from my eyes?

Before I could get up again the fear cats had hit me so hard I went flying across the forest floor crashing into some rocks… I tried to fight back but I hurt all over. They were just about to hit me again when the rangers came in, they had saved my life again… but before I knew it my eyes closed and everything went black.


	2. Tyzonn's Crush

Note: I do not own power rangers

Tyzonn's crush

As I woke up I was on a sofa I lifted my head which felt like 20 tons of bricks just hit me, I realised where I was… I was at Mack's house.

"Your awake" Mack said as he walked in to the room, every time mack come's in I get this feeling in my stomach it feels a bit like butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah how did I get here?"

"Oh we brought you here because you were hurt"

"No kidding my head is killing" mack started to laugh but I didn't know why

"Yeah you were beaten… who were they?"

"they are fear cats… they have been after me ever since the accident with the cave" I paused for a while as I sat up "me and my team were helping people get out of the cave, I thought that the fear cats were nice and needed help… so I sent my team in the cave and it collapsed on them." I felt the water again run down my face I lifted my hand and wiped it off

"Where is this water coming from?"

"There called tears, you get them when you cry"

"Cry what is cry"

"When you get really sad or upset you end up making tears which is crying… wait you've never cried before"

"No where I'm from we don't cry"

"So do you have feelings?"

"Feelings… no I don't have feelings" I paused for a while "what are feelings"

"They are… umm… well it's hard to explain"

"Has it got anything to do with these butterflies feeling in my stomach?"

"Well that could mean you're nervous or you like someone"

"Oh well I like you and the others rangers"

"No I mean like, like as in love"

"Oh I have heard of love it is where a male and a female want to be more than just friends"

"Right… so how's your head now"

"A bit better" I gave mack a smile… I think that I love him because I want to be more than just friends but I thought only female and male can be in love.

As mack stood up and headed for the door, I stood up and went over to him

"Mack can only a female and male be in love"

"No why"

"Because… um I think I might like someone in that way but… um like a more then a friend way"

"Who"

"Um… you"

"OH… um are you sure"

"Mack you looked shock is that wrong"

"No it's just you like me"

"Yes I like you" I stepped a step closer to him "Do you like me?" I asked him

"Well… um… I like you as a friend"

"Oh ok" I stepped back and looked around, the butterflies have gone now and I feel sad, "Is this the way out"

"Um yeah" I didn't wait for him to say anything else I just walked towards the door when I heard mack speak "listen you don't have to go you know"

"Yes but I don't want to stay any more… good bye"

"Wait" he yelled "don't go… please"

"Why"

"I'm sorry about what I said I don't know what I feel about you and I know what I said was mean because you haven't been on earth long and the first person you start to think you're in love with and they basically say they don't like you… I'm so sorry tyzonn please forgive me and stay a little longer"

"Fine just a little longer and I do forgive you" I walked up to mack and sat down on the sofa, mack sat next to me

"Tyzonn I feel so bad"

"Don't be I know that having feelings for a guy is bad now"

"No tyzonn it's not bad"

"But you said"

"Listen I… just" he didn't know what to say so I just looked at the floor but I felt his hand under my chin making us face each over then he brushed his lips against mine and we kissed, well I think that's what this is called

"Tyzonn I love you I was just shocked"

"Thanks mack and I love you two"

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
